


The Orchid And The Narcissus

by joyfulcocoa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Boys In Love, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Im a shipper, Ima huge A3 shipperr, Izumi is a bad ass, M/M, Mankai Company is short for MC, Reni is an ass like always, Spies, Tags Are Fun, Tasuku and Tsumugi are in love but don't wanna admit it, Tsumugi can be a slut at timess..jkjk, spy AU, this was written because no one else wants to write any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulcocoa/pseuds/joyfulcocoa
Summary: A Spy AU:MC is one of the top spy agencies in all of Japan, rivaling the Godly Troupe. Some of the most well-known spies are trained to take care and eliminate criminals normal police or military can't do. Tsumugi was recently scouted and hired there and has been working there for almost an entire year. It was in the final month of that year that he was offered up a position as one of the leaders for the 4th group that the agency operates on, His mission is to infiltrate Takato Tasuku's life, for he has connections to a man who has done human trafficking's and has sold illegal drugs. For any spy, this would have been easy. But for Tsumugi it's a whole different ball game considering he completely forgot that this man was in fact, his first love.Updates: Every Friday
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: "Kiss"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! welcome to my very first A3 fanfic written ever! Nah it's gonna get posted on Wattpad but still!
> 
> The ship is Tasuku x Tsumugi, so f you don't like, don't read, we don't need the hate comments.
> 
> Warnings:  
> ~ There is smut in here.  
> ~ There is some blood shed in here too (I mean duh, they are spies)
> 
> Also wanna say that this was inspired from the yoai called, "Red Candy".
> 
> Okay enjoy!

The Orchid And the Narcissus

_ Prologue: "Kiss" _

Third Person point of view -

It was a beautiful and sunny winter day in November. The skies were mostly clear, with the occasional cloud passing by.

Down at the University Tsumugi attended with his best friend Tasuku, the day was normal for everyone, and though it was a chilly day despite the sunny sky, there were mostly smiling happy students attending their daily classes, and others hanging and socializing with each other.

Tsumugi and Tasuku were among the group of students who were socializing with others. 

Tsumugi with 2 other people, and Tasuku with 5 others.

“Hey Tsumugi, don’t you graduate this year?” A boy named Haru asked with a smile.

“Yeah, actually I do.” Tsumugi answered back.

“Aww your lucky! I still have one year to go!” Haru whined looking towards the ground.

The group was currently sitting under a cherry blossom tree that was slightly bare.

“Well maybe if you didn’t skip classes so much and actually turn your work in on time then you probably would be fine!” A girl named Sakura scolded Haru, grabbing his ear and pulling on it hard.

“Owie! That hurts!” Haru whined, holding onto Sakura’s hand so that she would let go.

That instantly backfired, she just pulled harder.

Tsumugi laughed nervously, slightly concerned for his friend’s well-being, though she did have a point.

Haru just barely turns his work in on time, he was widely curious as to how he even made it this far.

But that may stay a mystery.

Tsumugi looked towards the group Tasuku was in, only a good 10 feet away.

He sighed watching Tasuku smile.

Haru and Sakura exchanged glances then smiled at each other.

“Tsumugi...when are you gonna tell him?” Haru asked.

Tsumugi flinched and saw that his two friends had basically just caught him staring at Tasuku.

A bright blush danced across his cheek, “I-uh, What are you talking about?”

Sakura let go of Haru’s ear, giving Tsumugi a smirk, “You know it’s so painfully obvious that you like him right?”

Tsumugi averted his gaze back to Tasuku who was in fact looking directly at him.

The two made eye contact for a second before Tsumugi’s blush darkened to a more crimson red, and he quickly turned his head back, burying it in his hands.

Sakura giggled as Tsumugi groaned.

“Wow, it really is painfully obvious.” Haru said with a chuckle.

Sakura gave Tsumugi a smile, “Welp, i can’t handle watching this anymore, so i’m gonna give you a small little push.”

Tsumugi spreaded his fingers out a bit so that he could look at Sakura.

“One of my friends is holding a graduation party today for all the people graduating this year.”

“You mean the one they hold almost every year?” Haru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep. You should come.” Sakura said.

“I-”

Sakura didn’t let Tsumugi finish before adding, “I heard Tasuku will be there.”

“Sure I’ll go… I guess.” Tsumugi beamed, then after realizing that he was too eager he looked away once again burying his face within his hands.

\---

The party was at 9 and honestly wouldn’t have an ending time considering how rowdy the people at the party could get once drunk.

It was supposed to be held in the courtyard this year, considering last year it backfired when they held it within school grounds.

Tsumugi was currently in his dorm room trying to pick out something to wear.

Lucky for him though his two friends lived in the same dorm with him, so he could ask them for advice.

Which led to the reason why they were on his bed making him try out almost his entire wardrobe.

Tsumugi sighed,  _ hopefully this will be the last one… _

He came out of the bathroom with the outfit Sakura had suggested for probably the 5oth time now.

He was wearing a crop top that was striped with dark blue and white, slightly baggy blue Denim skinny jeans that reached to the middle of his calf, on his wrist he wore a silver watch that Haru lent him, and he was wearing white sneakers that reached no farther than his lower ankle.

Sakura clapped in delight, “Perfect!”

She got up from the bed and looked at the time, “Now for the hair..” 

Haru groaned, “Can we just go already?1 His hair is just fine!”

Sakura looked at him with shock, “What?! Do you notice what we’re doing this for? For his love!”

Haru rolled his eyes, “We all know that Tasuku doesn’t care about looks!” Haru pointed at Tsumugi, “And you should know that of all people!”

Tsumugi sighed, “I know, but I don’t want to die early because I tested her patience..”

Haru facepalmed then walked out the room, pulling Tsumugi along, “Let’s just go.”

Sakura gathered everyone’s coats, “Hold on guys! You forgot the coats!

\---

The courtyard was packed, some would guess that the whole school came.

The food part of the area was slightly packed, some people eating, but the majority having drinking contests and what not.

In the middle there was a huge area almost flooded with students dancing their shoes off, literally. Some others grinding on each other, that would quickly progress into something else entirely.

And finally, on the other side, students hung around making jokes and having their best time. Some others already making out.

When Tsumugi saw that his brain started to think about what it would look like if he and Tasuku ended up like that by the end of the night, maybe even worse. He blushed crimson at his thoughts:

“Ah Tasuku..wait a moment. - Tsumugi

“I can’t wait, I need you now. - Tasuku

“Ahh~” - Tsumugi

He choked on his own spit as his brain continued the torment:

“W-wait! Tasuku~! Yo-you’re going-AhhAhhH” - Tsumugi

“Oh god, Tsumu~” - Tasuku

Once he and his friends got to an empty table he immediately started banging his head against it, but his brain fully intended on finishing this:

“Ta-chan~ I’m gonna cum!~~” - Tsumugi

“M-Me too, mm!” - Tasuku

“AHHHH~!” - Tsumugi

_ Why do you do this to me you stupid brain? _

“Tsumugi? Are you okay?” Sakura asked, looking at Tsumugi with concern.

“Yeah, I'm okay, I could use a drink though.” Tsumugi lied.

She nodded, “Alright! Let the drinking begin!”

\---

Tasuku sighed as his friend got another round delivered to their table.

He hadn’t drank much, nothing more than one bottle, but his friends on the other hand...well, they were past the point of just being drunk.

He facepalmed as he watched his friend start to dance on top of the table, everyone cheering him on.

Tasuku then decided to retreat now before they started making him do things far worse than just dance on a table.

He decided to go for a breather and walk around the school, just to get away from the chaos of the party.

Tasuku got as far as the roof to one of the buildings when he heard groans.

_ Huh? _

He followed the sound to find Tsumugi standing towards the near end of the roof with a bottle of wine, clearly chugging straight from it.

“Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi turned around to see Tasuku standing a few feet away from him, near to the door to the roof.

“Ta-chan…”

Tsumugi’s face was bright red because he was obviously drunk.

Tasuku laughed, “I didn’t expect that you’d let yourself go and get yourself drunk!”

Tsumugi sighed as Tasuku stood next to him, taking the bottle from his hands.

_ It’s kinda heavy...he drank it half-way? _

“I have a horrible love life. Just look out there!” Tsumugi gestured to the bunch of people making out and clearly flirting, “Now those people are lucky.”

Tasuku raised an eyebrow, “You notice that some of those people only do those things to just end up with flings?”

“Pfft, i think it’s better than nothing.”

Tasuku shook his head, _ He ‘s gonna regret saying those words when he comes to his senses tomorrow. _

Tsumugi then gave Tasuku direct eye contact and gave him a drunken smile, “Besides, I don’t even have the courage to tell the person I like that I like them. No..maybe love..”

Tasuku’s eyes widened,  _ He has a crush? _

Tasuku thought about what he had seen earlier that day, Tsumugi’s blushing face when they both made eye contact in the courtyard.

_ Is that what he was talking about back then? _

“Oh? And who is this person?”

Tsumugi laughed, “I can’t tell!”

Tasuku drank from the bottle of wine he had earlier taken from Tsumugi, “Aw why not?”

He then turned to find Tsumugi staring at him, slightly drooling.

“Tsumugi?”

Everything soon went in slow motion.

Tasuku fell on the ground, specifically on his back, still gripping the wine bottle, Tsumugi fell into his chest, still staring at Tasuku, mainly his lips.

“Tasuku..”

Tsumugi leaned in and kissed Tasuku, Tasuku instantly letting go of the wine bottle and kissing back, his instincts taking over.

Firework noises went off and cheers could be heard from the crowd back at the party.

The two didn’t even notice, too busy enjoying their soon-to-be make out session.

Tasuku slowly sat up and pulled Tsumugi’s legs around him, not breaking the kiss once.

Tsumugi moaned when Tasuku bit his lower lip, allowing Tasuku to invade Tsumugi’s mouth with his tongue.

Tsumugi then wrapped his arms around Tasuku’s neck and his legs around his waist, one of his hands finding it’s way to Tasuku’s hair.

“Mm!” Tasuku had started sucking on Tsumugi’s tongue.

The two parted after another 30 seconds, a thin string of their mixed saliva in the gap between them.

“Ta-chan..” Tsumugi almost moaned out, in a daze from what happened and plus the fact that he was drunk.

Tasuku wrapped his arms around Tsumugi’s upper and lower back, then attacked Tsumugi's neck, planting kisses and marks.

“Ahh~! AHn! Mhm~!” Tsumugi didn’t even try to muffle his moans, he was enjoying himself too much for that.

Tasuku left his neck and reached his hands under Tsumugi’s shirt, attempting to mess with his nipples next, until he heard snoring.

_ Huh? _

He snapped out of the trance he was in when he saw Tsumugi sleeping on his chest.

He backed away a little, Tsumugi falling slightly with him, and covered his mouth, a red blush across his face up to his ears.

The events that had just happened replaying in his head.

_ Oh my god. That...just happened.. _

\---

The next day went on as usual, Tsumugi had completely forgotten what had happened that night, though he was very confused as to why there were marks on his neck.

Haru and Sakura teased him and told him that he had probably had a make out session with Tasuku and just didn’t remember it.

Tsumugi freaked out.

Tasuku on the other hand wasn’t himself, well he tried to be, but every class he had with Tsumugi, he’d end up thinking of what happened, causing him to be the blushing one instead of Tsumugi.

Tsumugi and Tasuku were now currently on the roof, reason being that Tsumugi was going to confess to Tasuku, regardless whether or not he did it yesterday at the party.

The two stood side by side the same way they did the night before.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Tasuku asked, looking out to the courtyard.

“Tsumugi took several deep breaths before answering, “I-i wanted to te-tell you something. Something important.”

Tasuku looked at Tsumugi, giving him full attention now.

Tsumugi didn’t really know how to go about this, so he did the first thing that came to mind: Make it like the movies.

He walked over and closed the distance once again between Tasuku and himself, planting a light kiss onto Tasuku’s lips.

“I love you.”

**_End of prologue_ **


	2. Episode 1: "The Mission"

The Orchid and The Narcissus

_Episode 1: "The Mission"_

**Tsumugi’s POV -**

I was currently walking down the hallway of The MC, the spy company that I worked with.

I honestly didn’t know how I got here, one minute I was being shot at with actual guns, and the next I was offered a place here because I was really good with my reflexes and moves.

The company turned out to have a lot of elite spies already in it, so I didn’t see why they needed me to add to all of them.

The way this company works, is very unique to put it lightly.

They have four different groups, and for some reason they are named after seasons.

When I got in, there were already three other groups formed and ready, Spring, Summer, and Autumn.

The director, who is the only woman here out of all the people, told me when she offered the position that she was looking for recruits for her Winter group, as if three other groups wasn’t enough already.

Honestly, I only accepted because I needed the money.

But now after being in it for almost an entire year, it actually is amazing, and surprising as it sounds, fun.

And since I've been recruited, I've gone on some very interesting missions.

I even managed to pay off my family debt.

So back to the present, I was walking to the director’s office, because she called me in, and it was just me, no one else.

That scared me to literal death.

I gave myself an internal pep talk before pushing the door open.

I walked into the wastefully spacious room to find Izumi Tachibanna, the director of the company, and the only woman in the agency, standing in front of her desk, her back facing towards me as she was looking outside the window.

“Director.” I called.

She turned and gave me a bright smile, “Oh hello Agent Narcissus,” I cringed at the name, “oh, I mean Tsumugi.”

I gave her a weak smile and she giggled, “You hate that name do you?”

I nodded in defeat instantly, “Sorry..”

She smiled, “That’s fine.”

Oh yeah, all of the Agents here have a code name based off of a flower that blooms in the season that they are assigned to, at least that’s my guess.

For example, Sakuya’s Agent name is Cherry Blossom because he is in the Spring Group, and Cherry Blossoms bloom in Spring.

“Please, sit.”

She gestured to the white sofa in front of her desk and I obliged, sitting in the middle of it.

She sat down in her desk chair and crossed her legs, her brown long hair swinging back as the chair did.

“Now. Tsumugi. I think you are well aware that there are leaders for each of our Agencies groups, correct?” 

I nodded.

“Good. Well there is yet to have one for the Winter group that you are currently in, so, i’m sending you on a mission.” She gave me direct eye contact, “And if you don’t succeed, then you’ll immediately be fired and can never return.”

It was too much for me to handle.

_ Being fired?! _

I passed out.

\---

I heard voices all around me.

“Tsumugi! Wake up!” A voice called.

“Pfft, he couldn’t take you being such a serious Director.” Another teased.

“What! At least I made an impression! It’s not my fault he passed out the moment his brain comprehended the words!” I heard the director exclaim.

Then I heard a laugh, “He passed out!”

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, it adjusted enough for me to see Sakuya, Banri, and Tenma.

“Guys..?”

“Oh hey, welcome back to reality.” Tenma teased.

I rubbed my head, “Are you okay?” Sakuya asked with a concerned look.

I nodded, then sitting up I asked, “What happened?”

“Oh....you immediately passed out before I could even give you the information for your mission.” The director replied bluntly.

“Huh?!”

“Yep, you were out like a light for 4 hours straight.” Banri pointed out.

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed.

The director laughed, “It’s fine, calm down.”

“I remember you saying that there needed to be a leader for the Winter group..” I said trying to remember what had happened before I had supposedly passed out.

“Yes, exactly, and I was going to send you on a mission.”

“And if I failed then i’d have to be- wait am i allowed to say this out loud?” I asked.

She nodded, it’s fine, these three went through the same talk.” The director answered.

“Wait so…”

“She basically wants you to be the leader for the Winter group!” Sakuya beamed.

“WHAT?!”

“Yep. That’s the reason for the mission, all of the agents trying out for the leader takes one, and it’s not an ordinary one like all the others you’ve done.” Tenma stated.

Izumi reached her arm out to the desk and picked up a vanilla-colored folder, “Here’s your info about the person.”

“Person?” I took the folder and opened it up, “Takato Tasuku” I read out the name.

“Yep. Your mission is to infiltrate this person’s life. I will say no more because others are here, the information is in the folder.”

I nodded.

“Huh? What happened to the fact that it was okay to talk about the mission because ‘we went through the same talk’?” Tenma asked with folded arms.

“Only the part where you get fired, the part about the missions’ details stays secret until he finishes successfully.” Izumi explained.

“That makes no sense.” Tenma stated bluntly.

Sakuya was paying attention to other things though.

“Ooh, my mission was completely different! I had to go to this club and dres-mph!”

The director covered his mouth, “I don’t think you wanna go telling the whole agency about that.”

Sakuya nodded in defeat.

\---

I practically fell onto my bed with vanilla folder in hand when I got home to my apartment.

I had already ordered some food so now I was just here staring at the vanilla folder.

_ Maybe I should open it… _

And so I did, opening the folder a photo fell out of it.

I sat up on the bed and picked the photo up, looking at the person in the picture.

“Oh my God he’s hot!” I shouted out my thoughts without thinking.

Okay he may not be hot to other people, but he was to me, so let me live my fantasy.

I put down the photo and took up another paper that had his information and read it:

“Tasuku Takato Age: 24 Birthday: February 22nd

Height: 185 cm Occupation: Actor Hobbies: Running, Soccer”

I squinted at the file and then the picture once again,  _ Wait a second...you look familiar… _

I searched my memories as far back as graduation day at the university that I went to, but I found nobody that resembled this man.

I sighed and found myself hugging the photo to my chest.

**_Ding Dong._ **

I jumped, then realized that I had ordered food.

“Coming!”

I scrambled to the door after I stuffed all the papers back into the folder and once I opened it I found three unexpected visitors holding my takeout food.

“Homare, Azuma, and Hisoka! What are you guys doing here? And why do you have my takeout food?” I asked with a puzzled look.

They exchanged looks before Homare answered.

“Well...first let us inside.”

I nodded slowly before making room for the three to enter the room.

Once closing the door I gave them an impatient look.

“Look, we just want to know what your mission was!” Homare exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

I blinked once to take it in.

“Um, i’m not sure that I can tell…” I said without looking at the three.

Azuma gave Homare a reassuring look, then looked around the room.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asked, picking up the photo of the man named Tasuku.

I facepalmed, _ I put up everything but that. _

“Uh, that’s-”

I couldn’t even finish before Azuma gave me a smirk, “Does our Tsumugi have a crush?”

Homare gasped and even Hisoka looked towards the photo.

“I-”

**_To be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's your new chapter!
> 
> I'm honestly a bit stressed right now, story updates all around have been slow, so hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it and comments as well!
> 
> Also if you want a link to my discord then send a message!
> 
> Anyways till next time!


	3. Episode 2: "Meeting"

The Orchid and The Narcissus

_Episode 2: "Meeting"_

**Tsumugi’s POV -**

“He’s not a crush!” I exclaimed, well aware of the blush crossed on my face.

“Then why do you have his picture?” Homare asked.

There was no way out of this one, is there?

_I can’t even tell them about the mission if i’m not sure!_

I buried my head into my hands.

_For now I guess I'll have to go with it._

“Ugh, okay..it is.”

“Oh my already having a crush on a man you don’t even know!” Homare exclaimed with a dramatic gasp.

Azuma laughed, “Let’s stop teasing him about something we all know isn’t true.”

“What?”

“We kinda figured it was part of your mission since the same vanilla folder the director gave you is on your bed.” Azuma stated.

I just immediately fell to the floor.

Hisoka laughed, “You really thought that was the case?”

I sighed, “I didn’t want to lie to you all..”

“Hey my lips are sealed.” Homare said.

Azuma nodded in agreement.

“I guess since you all are here, wanna eat together?.” I shrugged and asked looking down at the food.

Homare beamed, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Azuma laughed, “But is there even enough for everyone here?”

“Maybe not.” I answered looking at the amount of food that I ordered.

“Do you have marshmallows?” Hisoka asked with a drowsy look.

I sighed then took out my phone, “Okay what does everyone want?”

\---

The next day came around, and today would be the day I would set off to the city Tasuku lives in.

I made sure that after my group left last night that I stayed up later studying the mission description and everything else in that folder.

So yeah, I'm surviving on only 4 hours of sleep.

Right now I was getting tips from Tenma and Sakuya in front of the station.

“Remember, don’t blow your cover! There is no escaping that fate.” Tenma said with a concerned face.

“Yeah!” Sakuya agreed, finishing the lecture.

I nodded, signalling that I got all that they had just said, “Thanks guys.”

I took a deep breath, “Okay, I better go before I miss the train.”

They nodded.

“Make sure you keep in touch with us whenever you can!” I heard Sakuya call after me.

I stopped walking and turned back to them, ”Sure thing!”

Turning back around to the direction of the train, I rushed to catch the train, and just barely made it into the doors.

\---

I got off after hours of being cooped up in there with others, I took a deep breath of fresh air.

_Ah, fresh air._

I looked at the folder tucked away in my slightly opened bag.

_Okay time to search for the house the agency provided._

Just then my phone rang, it was a video call from Sakuya.

_It hasn’t even been a day yet.._

I smiled, “Hello?” I answered looking down at the screen to see Sakuya’s face.

He waved, “Hiya! Did you make it safely?”

I nodded, “Yep, just gotta find the house.”

“Mm!”

“Yo Sakuya, who are you talking to?” I heard Banri call.

“Just Tsumugi.” Sakuya answered him.

I turned a corner of the street, _It should be here._

Smoke. I smelt smoke. And saw flames. A burning building.

“Um guys..”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell the director...that my house is on fire….”

“WHAT?!” I heard several different voices call all at once.

People all around were rushing to call a firefighter, others in dramatic panic.

I heard the sound of a crying baby from within the building, and the sirens of a fire truck nearby.

“Tsumugi! Tsumugi! Hello!” I heard the director shout at me from the other side of the phone but I just ignored her.

My mind brought back the terrifying days of childhood.

_“Someone!! Please help us! Help!” A little boy screamed as another section of the building succumbed to ash, creating more smoke in the air._

_Another boy next to the one screaming was suffocating, ankle twisted slightly._

_Just then a man popped up, he had long purple hair, and he reached out his hand._

_The boy calling for help didn’t take it though, instead he crawled over to his friend, tears streaming down his eyes._

_The man noticed and he said with a dark voice, “I can only take one of you, and set you free.”_

_The boy wailed, “No! I’m not leaving if Ta-chan doesn’t!”_

_The man gave the little boy a sinister smirk, “Then what about your friend? Is he feeling the same way?”_

_The man scooped the boy who was suffocating with a twisted ankle into his arms. Turning his back on the other boy and walking out the room, ignoring the other boy’s calls._

I shook my head and ran straight for the building currently in flames.

“Tsumugi! What are you doing?!” I heard the director exclaim.

“Saving someone’s life!”

With that I quickly smacked the hang up button and sprinted over the leaning burning door and into the building.

The flames were all over the place, it was like that time before, but I ignored it, determined to get to the child that was currently in fear and crying for dear life because it knew no other way to help itself.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

**Tasuku’s POV -**

I jumped over a burning pillar, and into a hallway surrounded by fire.

“Make sure you find him.” Reni-san’s voice rang out in the earphone currently in my right ear.

I nodded and walked down the hallway, careful to not get myself injured or possibly killed by a burning piece of the building.

Once I got to the last door on the hallway, it burned to ash right in front of me.

I coughed a little bit too violently because I had been so close, but soon recovered.

_It should be this room…_

I walked in to find a crying baby boy, or should I say toy.

I looked around for a hiding place for me to hide until the target got here, but soon heard loud footsteps getting closer to the room.

“Hey! You can’t let him see you! Retreat now!” Reni screamed into the earphone.

I winced and sighed, _Alright, alright, calm down and stop yelling in my ear._

I grabbed the baby toy and headed for the close window, turning my back to the door of the room.

**Tsumugi’s POV -**

I finally made it to the door that the babies’ cries could be heard to find someone holding him.

The man was dressed in all black, his dark green hair shined a little due to the outside light.

I couldn’t even process what i was seeing before he jumped out the window, and I never got to see his face, but for some reason… he felt very familiar to me.

\---

I sighed as I turned my head towards the sky and closed my eyes.

It was now early nighttime, and I was sitting down on a bench that was facing a river.

“What a disaster.” I groaned, “What am I gonna do now? If the director finds out that I hanged up on her for no reason..she may actually fire me without complaint!”

I internally panicked but caught myself, I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone.

“Okay, we’ll just text her.”

**_“Um...director?” - Narcissus_ **

**_“Tsumugi! Are you alright?!” - Director._ **

My eyes widened, _That was quick._

**_“So i...wasn't able to save the child, and the building is kinda in ash right now…i’m sorry..” - Narcissus_ **

It took the director a long time to answer, and it left me really anxious as to what she’d say, but she did eventually answer back.

**_“That’s alright Tsumugi, it was out of your control, and honestly, a bit sudden. But you shouldn’t feel bad about it! I’ll try to sort out the house problem, you try to deal with the rest, okay?” - Director_ **

I almost broke into tears reading that message, _The director is an Angel!_

I smiled ,”Okay!”

I reached into my bag, looking around first to see if anyone was watching me, then pulled out the folder.

_Tasuku is an actor...so the best disguise would have to be…_

“An actor for the God troupe. That’s what I'll be.” I mumbled a little bit too loud for comfort.

“Excuse me, but did you just say…” I turned to the person, eyes wide in shock.

In literally 3 seconds i had shoved the folder back into my bag, popped straight up from the chair, tripped while standing up, and completely fell onto the man.

So there we laid, me on top of his stomach, while he laid on his back, our eyes locked in place.

“Um...I was gonna say that I heard you say that you were gonna be an actor for the God Troupe?” He said, still locking eye contact.

He was drop dead gorgeous, even if he gave off that strict aura, then I realized something.

“Are you…..By chance i mean… Tasuku Takato?”

He nodded.

My eyes widened, _Oh lord.._

**_To be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just got so occupied with playing Act 2 of the A3 game that I forgot to update the fic.
> 
> Anyways, if you like the story so far then leave some kudo's, they will be appreciated! And leave comments!
> 
> See you guys next update!


End file.
